1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid tire and wheel assembly for vehicle moving through a tubular conduit which is propelled by pressured air flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when the abrasion resistance is demanded in the field as the solid tire and wheel assembly for vehicle moving through a tubular conduit wherein the carrying load is large, the diameter of wheel is small and the drive feeling is sacrificed, solid tires made of urethane rubber have been used. However, the use of urethane rubber has the problems in the high cost of the starting materials and in the uneven wear, so that the development of novel materials having a high abrasion resistance, which can substitute for urethane rubber has been demanded.